


All the things you can do with a tie

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [33]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, reward ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: written as a reward ficlet for FFFC (Livejournal)





	All the things you can do with a tie

He opened his eyes reluctantly; needed a moment to let it sink in that this wasn't his apartment, not his bed.

Then he remembered: Danny's birthday party; he had looked ridiculous as ever in his white shirt and the red tie; Steve didn't know anyone who was wearing a tie in Hawaii but even after the year Danny was already living here he still insisted, that every decent cop needed a tie.

Steve blushed at the memories crossing his mind: for sure a decent cop wasn't supposed to do all the things they had done with this tie last night.

**Author's Note:**

> written as a reward ficlet for FFFC (Livejournal)


End file.
